A Special Night
by FE Girl 1
Summary: It's their one year anniversary for Eiji and Myra, so what could happen tonight? EijixOc


**Once again, here's another EijixMyra oneshot. I'm on FIRE with this pairing :D Anyways, Eiji and Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me as they belong to Konami and Myra only belongs to me.**

* * *

Myra sat on the couch at Eiji's place and waited for him to finish what he had planned for their night alone together to celebrate their one year anniversary as a couple. She blushed at the thought of...certain things that could happen, and as she shook her head to get rid of said thoughts, she heard the kitchen door open. Eiji sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.

Noticing the blush, he asked, "Myra-chan, why are you blushing?"

"N-No reason! Anyway, what did you have planned?" the blonde asked, trying to get Eiji to ignore her blush.

"Oh~! I picked out a movie we'd both enjoy!"

Myra's eyes twinkled. "Is it that romantic comedy I wanted to see?!" she asked, getting excited.

Eiji nodded and then they began to watch the movie. The two would occasionally laugh at the funny moments in the movie and when there were romantic scenes, they would cuddle close and hold hands. After a long hour and a half, the movie's credits rolled and the two decided to listen to the soft music playing during said credits.

Myra wiped away a tear. "Wow, that was such a romantic ending! I love happy endings in movies like this. I'm glad you picked it out, Eiji."

Smiling, the crimson-haired male spoke, "Yeah, same. When I see the main characters together, I think of you and I in their places. It's like...I don't know..."

"Like a movie of our own?"

"Yeah, exactly! Mmmm! Those scenes made my heart skip several beats like I never did before!"

Myra softly smiled. "Me too. Say, Eiji, ever thought that...someday...we can live together?"

Eiji smiled. "I've been thinking about that. I can move to where you live since your home is much nicer than mine and has more room. That way we can see each other all the time, but of course I'll respect your decision of having time to yourself."

"Oh, I already know that, Eiji. You don't need to worry about that. Yeah, I like the idea of us living in the same building. It'll be like we're married!"

Myra blushed a dark red after that and glanced away, nervously chuckling. Eiji blinked, a small blush on his cheeks as he did the same.

"M-Married, huh? How long have we dated for?" he couldn't help but ask.

"A year now? Sorry if that did sound silly, us married. I can't help but feel a bit rushed on the idea."

Eiji looked at her with a surprised look. "Eh? That's not rushed at all! It's normal for couples to think of those things, right?"

Glancing down at her feet, the woman replied, "I guess so. It's just...things have been great so far and I don't want either of us to find ourselves doing something we'll regret without thinking through well enough."

Looking out the living room window, the male replied, "I suppose so." He smiled softly. "I don't mind waiting till we're both ready. I don't even mind waiting for 10 years either."

Myra giggled. "I don't think it won't be that long. Maybe in another year or two?"

Eiji nodded with a grin. "Sounds good. Let's make sure we're ready for such a commitment, nya~!" He then hugged her. "Myra-chan~!"

"Ah hahaha! Eiji, I can never get enough of you! I'm so happy to have you in my life..." Myra closed her eyes and snuggled with him. "I never been this happy in my life..."

Closing his eyes as well, Eiji softly spoke, "Same here...I never thought about dating until I met you, Myra-chan. When I first laid my eyes on you, I wanted to know you better and look at us now." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much...with all of my heart."

"I almost thought you were going to say you love me more than tennis, hee hee~!"

"Welllll, almost more than tennis. Nyahahaha! Just kidding, of course I love you more than tennis, but I still love playing. You wanna practise tomorrow, if the weather is good?"

"Yeah, sure. We could always invite Ryoma and Momo over to be our opponents."

Eiji shook his head and put his lips near Myra's ear. "No...I want this weekend to be just us...I want to be with no one but you. It's been a little hard to have you all to myself."

Myra pulled back to look at him, a smile still on her face. "You have all the time in the world to have me to yourself, Eiji...Just like right now." She kissed his cheek. "You're so adorable..."

"Hey, that's my line, nyahaha!" Eiji fell silent for a moment. "So...when do you want me to move in?"

The female giggled again. "Whenever you want. We can start packing sometime tomorrow, unless you want to wait till next week."

Eiji shook his head. "Noooooo! I want to move in as soon as possible!" he pouted.

Myra kissed his forehead. "Ok ok, Eiji. Gosh, you can act like a child sometimes, but that's one of the things I love about you!" she spoke with a grin.

"Heeeyyyy! Why are you the only one giving out kisses?"

"There you go again, heeheehee!"

The crimson-haired male then smirked and pinned her down on the floor, trapping her from getting away from him. "My turn~!" he chimed before he kissed both her cheek and forehead.

Laughing and teasing one another, the couple continued to enjoy each other's company. Then they looked at one another and Myra felt her heart rapidly beating against her chest when she saw Eiji looking at her with the most loving and romantic look on his face, his eyes filled with love.

"I love you, Myra...and I'll say it as many times as I have to. I'm never going to let you get out of my life..." he softly spoke in a charmingly way.

The woman could swear that she felt like melting right now after hearing those words uttered from her boyfriend's lips. "I love you too, Eiji..." she softly replied back.

Happy with her words, Eiji leaned down to softly kiss her lips with her returning it. They pulled away several seconds later before the male undid Myra's pigtails, feeling the soft fabric of the ribbons slide between his fingers before they were on the soft carpet. His fingers then ran through her soft blonde hair and Myra closed her eyes, relaxed by the sweet gesture.

"Mmm...I can guess that you've been using that shampoo I bought you, nya?" Eiji asked, sniffing some of her hair that was trapped between his fingers.

Myra smiled. "Yeah, I've been using it a lot, especially on dates like this one."

Gazing into her eyes, Eiji spoke, "I'm glad you like it..."

"I do. Thank you for giving it to me, Eiji." Myra then kissed him softly. "I'll have to get you something in return. You're ok with that, right?"

"I'll take anything you give me, Myra..." Eiji softly said, his nose brushing against hers gently. "Happy anniversary..."

With a soft giggle, Myra responded, "Happy anniversary..."


End file.
